El Sinsajo Plateado
by Carmencika95
Summary: Ser ciudadana del Distrito 12 no tenía ni una sola ventaja. No conoci a mis padres y quede al cuidado de mi abuela Sae. Vivir en el distrito 12 si tenía una ventaja, Gale. Los 73º Juegos del Hambre se acercan y este será la última vez que mi nombre entrara en la urna y poder ser elegida como un tributo. Mi mayor temor es escuchar que Effie Trinket diga: "Brooke Lafferty"
1. Chapter 1

**El Sinsajo Plateado**

Ser ciudadana del Distrito 12 no tenía ni una sola ventaja, éramos el distrito más pobre de la nación de Panem. Mi vida se resumía en ir al colegio y pasar el resto del tiempo en el Quemador intentando encontrar productos para revenderlos y sacar el dinero suficiente para mantener con vida a mi pequeña familia.

Nunca conocí a mis padres, fallecieron al poco de que naciera y me dejaron al cuidado de mi abuela Sae, más conocida como Sae la grasienta por todos. Esta evitaba hablarme de cualquier cosa sobre mi pasado y siempre me contestaba lo mismo "Saber tu pasado te llevara a tu muerte, hija"

Vivir en el distrito 12 si tenía una ventaja, Gale. Era la única persona con la que me sentía que podía ser yo misma y siempre que podía me llevaba a la pradera para ayudarme a recolectar fruta y observar la hermosura del bosque y los animales que vivían allí.

Los 73º Juegos del Hambre se acercan y este será la última vez que mi nombre entrara en la urna y poder ser elegida como un tributo. Mi mayor temor es escuchar que Effie Trinket diga: "Brooke Lafferty"


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Levante la vista y deje de mirar el cuaderno para quedarme mirando por la ventana, era invierno y comenzaba a caer unos pequeños copos de nieve. Me gustaba esa época del año porque todo se cubría de un profundo manto blanco y me he hacia ver que todo mi alrededor dejaba de ser triste para ser hermoso. Apoye mi cabeza en mi mano y solté un pequeño soplido de desesperación, no me gustaba la escuela pero mucho menos me gustaba estar en el Quemador ayudando a mi abuela o en mi casa haciendo todas las tareas en las que ella no podía realizar por avanzada edad. La única vista que tenía desde esa posición era el de varias casas y a lo lejos, cerca de una pequeña montaña, las minas. En ellas trabajaban la gran mayoría de los hombres del Distrito 12, como mi abuelo Dimitri, él siempre me contaba lo duro y trabajoso que era ese trabajo pero lo necesitaba para mantenernos alimentadas y para que no nos faltara nada y que yo no tuviera que recurrir a las papeletas en la cosecha de cada año para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, cuanta más tuvieras más veces tu nombre entraba en la urna para los juegos y más alimento te darían. La primera y la única vez que lo hice, Dimitri y Sae me castigaron durante todo ese verano sin salir para que viera la gravedad de mis actos, a pesar de que yo solo quería ayudarlos.

-Lafferty, por favor-dijo la profesora haciendo que dejara de mirar por la ventana y mis pensamientos se marcharan. Levante la vista y me encontré con mi profesora, la cual tenía estaba a unos metros de mí. Pude sentir como todos mis compañeros me miraban y murmuraban algo entre ellos por mi comportamiento mientras que la profesora no dejaba de fijar su vista hacia mí con el rostro serio-Sería tan amable de prestar atención a la clase, ¿o tiene algo mejor que hacer?

Mostré una sonrisa y pensé una buena contestación para la profesora, pero opte por callarme y fijar de nuevo mi vista en el libro. No entendía para que tenía que estudiar si sabía perfectamente que acabaría trabajando en el Quemador el resto de mi vida o acabaría muerta en la arena. Volví a fijar la vista en el libro hasta que escuche una fuerte explosión, muchos de mis compañeros gritaron pero yo solo fui capaz de mirar hacia las montañas para ver cómo estas desaparecían en un manto de polvo. Mis ojos se ahogaron de lágrimas y solté un grito mientras que me levantaba con fuerza y tapaba mi rostro dejando al ver que comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.

-¡Abuelo!-grite con fuerza mientras que me levantaba con rapidez y salía corriendo de la clase con gran velocidad, pude escuchar como la profesora me pedía que me quedara en clase pero el mero hecho de no saber si mi abuelo se encontraba en las minas en eso momento dado hizo que mis piernas se fortalecieran y llegara a las minas en poco tiempo.

Sentí mi corazón a punto de salir de mi garganta y mire a varios hombres que estaban a unos metros de mí revisando la entrada de las minas para buscar supervivientes. Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia ya que de mi garganta no podía salir ni una sola palabra para preguntarles sobre el paradero de mi abuelo. Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras que giraba sobre mi misma para encontrarlo, ver algún indicio para descubrir su paradero. Volví a gritar su nombre esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, comencé a andar dando círculos por una de las entradas que estaba derriba y por otras dos que estaban con escombros pero había pequeños orificios que dejaban ver algo de oscuridad.

-¡Eh, pequeña! No deberías de estar aquí-dijo una voz a unos metros. Un hombre de mediana edad y lleno de polvo y de mugre se acercaba a mí con velocidad. Me eche hacia atrás asustada por lo que podría hacerme y cerré los ojos, al abrirlos vi como este me tenía cogida de ambos hombros y revisaba mi ropa en busca de heridas-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas herida?

-Estaba en la escuela y he escuchado la exposición.

-Pequeña, esto es peligroso podría haber otra explosión. Vuelve al colegio o a tu casa, ¿entendiste? Ve a buscar a tus padres, ¿vale? ¿O tu padre también trabaja aquí?

-Mi padre falleció… vivo con mis abuelos. Mi abuelo trabaja aquí-dije triste mientras que veía como el rostro de ese hombre cambiaba y sentía como me diría rápidamente la información por la infancia tan triste que había tenido.

-No puedo, tengo que asegurarme de donde está mi abuelo…hasta que no lo haga no me iré de aquí-dije con seguridad en mis palabras mientras que lo miraba durante unos segundos sin apartar mi vista de sus ojos.

-Lo comprendo, dime el nombre y sabré si estaba en las minas o no cuando ha pasado la explosión-dijo el hombre mientras que tomaba un pequeño libro y lo habría esperado a que yo le dijera el nombre de mi abuelo, espere unos segundos antes de decírselo porque temía que me dijera que se encontraba en las minas-Pequeña, por favor, el nombre.

-Lafferty Dimitri…-dije bajando la vista mientras que sentía como mis manos comenzaban a temblar esperando la respuesta. Note como ese hombre me agarraba de los hombros y me miraba con un aspecto triste y serio-El… ¿él no estaba en las minas, verdad?

-Cielo, lo lamento mucho… tu abuelo estaba en el grupo que se encontraba en las minas. Vete a casa… y busca a tu abuela.

-No… no. Él no nos ha podido dejar... solo le tenemos a él. Por favor, comprueba su nombre de nuevo, él no puede bajar muchas veces a las minas por su edad… el estará por aquí. Compruebe el nombre, por favor-dije mientras que ponía mis manos sobre el libro para que lo volviera a leer.

-Lo he leído varias veces antes de decírtelo. No quiero ser grosero pero… ¡fíjate!-dijo el hombre mientras que me señalaba mi alrededor, mire a ambos lados y pude ver como varias personas se agrupaban alrededor de la entrada de las minas de carbón para saber si algún familiar había muerto y ver si necesitaban ayuda-Tengo que informar a todo el mundo… todo irá bien, ¿vale?

-Mi abuelo ha muerto-dije sintiendo como mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder controlarlas y apretaba con fuerza mis puños hasta clavar mis pequeñas uñas sobre mi piel. Baje la vista y deje que toda mi ira se marchara por mis ojos.

-Gale, toma a Brooke para que se aleje de los mineros-dijo una mujer a unos metros de mi- Vamos, Gale, ve solo es una niña-volvió a insistir.

Era incapaz de moverme, a pesar de que había escuchado mi nombre en la conversación de una mujer me quede esperando en la entrada de la mina algo que sabía que no iba a pasar. Volví a escuchar a esa misma mujer hablando con el que tal vez era su hijo y antes de poder darme cuenta sentí unos brazos que me tomaban del brazo para alejarme de los mineros. A pesar de que quería quedarme en la puerta a la espera de la llegada de mi abuelo, ese chico era mucho más fuerte que yo y no podía con él.

-Mi abuelo…-dije señalando la puerta de las minas mientras que comenzaba a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas por mis ojos-… él debe estar ahí dentro.

-Tengo que ponerte lo suficiente lejos de allí por si hay otra explosión-dijo el chico.

-¿Eres Brooke, verdad?-pregunto una mujer mirándome detalladamente para ver que no tenía ninguna herida y que estaba en perfectas condiciones-Si, debes de serlo por tu pelo… cariño ve a por tu abuela, en estos momentos la familia es lo único que tenemos. ¿Quieres que te acompañe Gale, mi hijo?

-Puedo yo, gracias-dije mientras que echaba a correr con fuerza hacia el centro del pueblo donde tenía mi casa junto con mi abuela.

Quería que las lágrimas dejaran de caer pero no podía emitir que salieran con fuerza, recordé con rapidez que mi abuela no estaría en mi casa sino en el Quemador. Al entrar pude ver como muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de la explosión pues estaban comprando tranquilamente allí, avance entre los hombres hasta que encontré a mi abuela, ella estaba atendiendo a varias mujeres que querían comprar algunos objetos.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!-dije mientras que me colaba entre una de las mesas para colocarme al lado de Sae, le agite con fuerza de la falda e hice que dejare de mirar a unas clientas para mirarme-ha habido un accidente…

-Brooke deberías de estar en la escuela y, ¿Qué esto? Estas llenas de carbón, ¿Dónde has estado?-pregunto Sae mientras que me miraba mi uniforme de la escuela, el cual estaba lleno de polvo negro.

-Ha habido una explosión en las minas…-dije con un pequeño susurro mientras que mis lágrimas caían por mis ojos sin cesar, las clientas me miraron aterrorizadas durante unos segundos y antes de que me dieran cuentan se marchaban con rapidez para contar a todos lo que había pasado-el abuelo estaba allí.

No sabía que palabras tenía que a ver utilizado para haber sido mucho más delicada de lo que debía, pero no podía. Abrace a mi abuela con toda la fuerza que tenían mis pequeños brazos y comencé a llorar, sentí como ella me acariciaba con cariño el pelo mientras que me tarareaba una pequeña canción de cuna. Los siguientes días a la explosión fueron tristes y apagados, a pesar de la comida que le dejaba a mi abuela en la mesa esta no hacia el gesto ni por comer ni probar la comida, quería que comiera pero por mucho que le había hablado y por mucho que había intentado animarla no conseguía que hablara. Me senté en la mesa y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. Mi casa ahora parecía mucho más grande de lo que era, a pesar de que solo tenía una pequeña cocina, un salón, un baño y dos cuartos, uno en la primera planta donde dormía Sae y otro en el desván donde dormía, ahora parecía una casa mucho mayor que las que se encontraban en la aldea de los vencedores. Llamaron a la puerta y esto hizo que todos mis pensamientos se perdieran para mirar hacia la puerta, espere unos segundos por si Sae me pedía que fuera a abrirla o justo lo contrario, pero no. Me levante con rapidez, coloque mi ropa en buenas condiciones y abrí la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señor… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunte mientras que mis ojos se agradaban.

-¿Se encuentra Sae, tu abuela, aquí?-pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, está en el salón... como hace días-dije bajando la vista triste.

-¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con ambas-dijo el acalde mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Adelante, pasa-dije mientras que entraba en el salón y se acercaba a mi abuela, la cual reacciono rápidamente y se levantó.

-Señor, ¿a qué se debe su visita?-pregunto Sae intentando ser lo más cortes posible.

-Quería daros mi más sentido pésame por la pérdida de Dimitri Lafferty, era un buen hombre y un gran trabajador que dio su vida para que su nieta y su esposa tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban. Quisiera daros esto-dijo el alcalde mientras que sacaba una pequeña medalla de bronce y una pequeña bolsa que llevaba dinero por el ruido que hizo al sentirlo sobre mis manos.

-¿Qué hay en el saco?-pregunto Sae.

-Una pequeña suma de dinero que deberá de durar un mes, el tiempo suficiente para que podáis conseguir un empleo y sobrevivir. De nuevo, lamento la perdida de Dimitri. Espero que esto solo sea un pequeño bache en vuestra vida… adiós.

Me quede parada mirando a la puerta durante unos minutos mientras que seguía teniendo el saco entre mis manos, lo deje en la mesa y espere a que mi abuela hiciera algo pero se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos y luego se sentó de nuevo en una de las sillas mirando hacia el saco de dinero y la placa de bronce.

-Abuela… ¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir?-pregunte con un pequeño hilo de voz.

-Trabajare el doble de horas en el Quemador, no solo venderé objetos sino que comenzare con la comida, puede que nos salga bien.

-Yo puedo… yo puedo echar más tachuelas con mi nombre en los juegos y ahí tener mas alimento-dije mirándole con una leve sonrisa.

-¡Ni pensarlo! Moriré de hambre antes de ver como tu nombre entra más de una vez. Buscaremos recursos por nuestros medios pero no a través de los juegos, ¿entendiste?

-Lo entiendo abuela pero, te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para mantenernos. Somos una familia, necesitas que te ayude.

Durante los siguientes meses mi única preocupación fue intentar comprar y revender todo tipo de objetos y comida en el Quemador, mientras que veía como Sae volvía a ser la mujer sonriente que solo quería conseguir atraer la máxima cantidad de clientes y olvidarse de lo que pasaba fuera de nuestra zona de seguridad. Avance con cierta intranquilidad por los pasillos improvisados de la nave fijándome en todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban allí, en busca de una buena compra o de un trato. Me quede parada al ver al chico que me había sacado de la entrada de la mina por mi protección cuando hubo la explosión en las minas, me fije en él y no aparentaba la edad que teníamos ambos sino que ya parecía casi un hombre. Él estaba discutiendo con un hombre acerca de algo que contenía en la mochila y que este no quería comprar, por alguna extraña sensación que no sabía cuál era me quede parada escuchándolos e intentando ser silenciosa para que no se diera cuenta de que los observaba. Al ver que el chico sacaba una manzana verde en perfectas condiciones y con un aspecto apetitoso pero el hombre se negaba y se marchaba. Mostré una sonrisa y me abrí paso entre la multitud para acercarme a él, le tome del brazo y este se volteo.

-¿Qué quieres, Brooke?

-¿Tu eres el chico que estabas en las minas, verdad?

-Sí, soy Gale. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi abuela, Sae, puede pagarte una buena cantidad por las manzanas y nosotras las revenderemos. Si saben igual que como su aspecto físico, las venderemos en seguida.

-¿No vas a preguntar de donde las he sacado?

-Aquí nadie pregunta por el origen de los objetos. Es una de las reglas del Quemador-dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, si os traigo comida tanto frutas como comidas ¿me lo comprareis?

-Nosotras pondremos el porcentaje que te daremos por la comida, quieras o no quieras somos tu única oportunidad.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Siempre, ya me iras conociendo Gale.


End file.
